


Fairy Blue

by KeldvokWrites



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon - Anime, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: “Are you sure you’re up for this? I get The Wannabe God’s need for one, but you’re the last person I would guess to come here.”Or: Crona gets a Tattoo.(Originally Published on January 4th, 2016)
Relationships: Free/Eruka Frog (Soul Eater), Maka Albarn/Crona
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	Fairy Blue

“Lone Wolf Tattoo, Huh?” Ragnarok shot Crona a puzzled look. “Are you sure you’re up for this? I get The Wannabe God’s need for one, but you’re the last person I would guess to come here.”

“Well…..” Crona responded, shrugging their shoulders. “I’ve heard it’s a really personal thing, and I think I can deal with a few needles for what I have in mind.”

They walked into the parlor, and found themselves a seat in the large establishment, which smelled of disinfectant and fresh ink. As they began to flip through a magazine on the nearby table, a familiar face began to walk towards them unnoticed.

“Crona? Is that you?” She said nervously. Remembering that the last time she had seen the Demon Sword, there was nothing but trouble for her, gave her reason enough to be cautious.

“E…E…Eruka?” Crona stammered out, eyes widening in both fear and surprise.

“Yeah….We were able to make it out, so we took up the only thing one of us was good at.”

Crona narrowed their eyes.

“We? Who else is with you?”

Free turned to face them, tattoo machine in hand. “Hey, kid. Sorry about everything, but I had to keep her safe, you know? Loyalty and such. I had no love for….”

He paused, struggling to find words to describe Medusa that didn’t involve profanity.

“That woman,” he said, having chosen something safe enough to mask his true feelings for the witch who had hurt Eruka in such a vile manner.

“Well, let’s call it a draw, Jacob. I’m assuming you and Croak here own the place?”

Crona moved to put their hands over Ragnarok’s mouth before they decided to say anything worse.

“Ragnarok, be nice,” they said with a frown on their face.

Free threw his head back and said, “It’s no problem, once an idiot, always an idiot. Actually, we don’t own the place, because that would draw too much suspicion from the DWMA.”

He paused. “However, having family ties is quite helpful when looking for work,” pointing at the Celtic crest on the wall.

“If it makes you feel better, we only steal what we can’t afford now” Eruka chimed in with a nervous giggle.

“Dear, that’s everything.”

Eruka pouted, in acknowledgment of their circumstance.

“Guilty as charged.”

Scowling, Free turned to face Crona.

“Let’s get back to why you’re here. If….that woman didn’t send you, why would you come into some hole-in-the-wall on the outskirts of the city?

Crona muttered out “Be…cause…I want to get a tattoo.”

“WHAT?!?!?” Eruka responded, almost flipping the table. “After all the experiments, you still want needles in your skin? I won’t allow it. Free, tell them they can’t.”

“They’re grown now. If they want something, I’m not going to stop them.”

Eruka’s face began to contort in shapes more befitting her family name, but as she began to protest, Crona spoke up:

“All…..those times, I didn’t have a choice. I do now, and I can deal with it.”

Eruka paused, seemingly lost in thought.

“I guess you’re right. Can you tell me where you want it?”

Crona took their hand out of their lap, and showed her the back of their hand.

“Right there in the center.”

Free spat into a nearby wastebin, with a look of concern on his face.

“I’ve gotta tell you this before we get started. This is gonna hurt. A lot. Are you absolutely sure about this?”

Crona nodded.

“I’ve been through worse.”

“Fair enough. Come on over and have a seat.”

* * *

“Now. Make sure you keep that away from sunlight for a few days, and keep it bandaged up for a few hours. I know you heal quickly, but try not to overdo it.”

Crona nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Free, and you too Miss Eruka”

Opening their wallet, they began to produce the money needed for the tattoo when Free stopped them.

“This one’s on me. It’s the least I can do for you, and I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again soon.”

“Alright.”

“And Crona?”

“Yes, Mrs. Eruka?”

“Take care of that Maka girl. You’ve met someone really special, especially someone who could take down that….woman and the Kishin.”

Eruka grinned.

“And besides, I’m sure Free will be wanting a rematch whenever it’s safe for us to ask for asylum from the DWMA.”

“Damn right.” He muttered, putting away his equipment.

Crona nodded.

“I will. See you later!”

Free waved back, while his arm draped around Eruka’s shoulders.

“Wait a minute. They called us Mr.and Mrs. You don’t think…….?”

* * *

“So, what’d you get? A Dragon? A Robot? Both, both would be good! Tell me what the Demon Sword got to instill fear in all their opponents.”

“A fairy.”

“REALLY? THAT’S ALL?”

“A…a blue fairy, actually.”

“WHAT ON EARTH WOULD HAVE POSSESSED YOU TO GET A……..OH HELL NO, THIS ISN’T ABOUT THAT BLONDE BOOKIE, IS IT?”

Crona smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
